Its Alright
by TheAngelGirl357
Summary: Look into the fight for control, love, and family. Watch the struggle to be accepted by society I know bad summary R&R Rated M for later chapters and language. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Imara, I have long black hair and purple and green highlights that are natural, and I'm extremely pale I have freckles and had bright purple eyes, and I have a sister named Libya who has deep brown hair and bright red eyes

When I woke up I was in a room with no idea where I was and then I started to remember. He took me from my cell and brought me to his warehouse _or would you call it a mansion?_ I wondered. Then he and his thugs walked in he said nothing just stared at me and then I took in the details of his face, he had the scars that no-one, but me, actually knows how he got them and those sharp green eyes that looked like they could physically cut you and when not wreaking havoc he was quite handsome _No! You will not think that Imara!_ Chaos' voice screamed at me. To many other people he was a murderer but when I had first seen him on the _Gotham Report_ I was in awe that someone could do that but then I came into a slight insanity case. My mental voice is still happy as all hell but It always does that, mental me should shut up, I'm insane and loving it. Well as he says not _insane_ more ahead of the curve. But I was just being naïve he would never look at me like I wished but an inmate could wish. Oh I didn't tell you that did I?

_**Flashback**_

_I was an inmate at Arkham Asylum; many workers were killed because of my sister and me. We were the Terrible Two. My sister was less insane than I was but yet we both were here. She always lured them in using her looks and I would break them, slowly and painfully, until they begged for death, then I would finally give them that merciful relief they craved. It was always the new ones that would die easily. Finally they took us to the doctor to get us treated oh this one was the third one this week they had to use acid to get the last one off the walls. That one was fun he was funny to watch squirm in pain and anguish._

_**Flashback**_

I Saw the Joker pull out his knife and say "Dollface you look familiar where ya from?" I giggled and asked "You ever hear of The Guardian Demons? Well that's my sisters and me. Speaking of Libya can you tell me where she is?" My sister then pirouetted into the room "I'm right goddamn here, mom told you to shut your mouth but you didn't so look where that got you you're a fucking psycho whore!" We then laughed at the inside joke. I then pulled out my necklace of bones of the people I killed. "Remember who we killed to get those?" My sister then asked pointing at the two biggest bones on the necklace. I risked a glance at Joker but he was sitting there confused at us which caused me to giggle madly. "Yeah mom and dad, it wasn't very hard to do they pissed me off." I Whined. I leaned over to her and said "Look at J" She did and soon we were rolling on the floor. Joker slowly rose up from sitting and so we fell silent and moved into a submissive stance, his thugs looked at us in a way that said what-the-fuck-are-you-doing? Joker grabbed my hair and pulled me said with fire in his eyes "What. The. Fuck. Are. You Laughing. At?" I looked up at and said simply "You. You looked so damn cute being confused so I couldn't help but giggle" I giggled out. He looked slightly offended at this and then as he suddenly let me drop back to the floor he laughed out his signature cackle. " you" ha " thought" ha " I" ha " was" ha " mad" ha " at" ha " you!" He was now laughing uncontrollably clutching his stomach in mirth. Me and my sister looked at each other for a moment and then joined in laughing along with him he suddenly straightened up, and looked at his thugs and gave them a menacing look that screamed out if you don't get out you'll be the next one that they're cleaning up off of the floor. His thugs ran out the door with their tails between their legs like puppies been reprimanded by their owner. He looked back at us and said "you have a new master puppy dogs" he then walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself. I looked in my sister and she looked at me and then we burst out laughing. Later that night, we were lying on the bed staring at the ceiling tiredly. We had robbed three banks made five acid bombs and planted them all at the police station and barred them in so they couldn't get out and while they were eaten by the acid and we laughed and clapped about the performance then along came Gordon and the SpanDick came too. We put up a fight but got caught and were sent Arkham again. While we were changing I saw my scar that wrapped around me from my shoulder down to my ankle and remembered

_**Flashback**_

_I woke up with my arms above me and sore. And he walked in I couldn't believe he knew where I was. I had been hidden so well but then I realized I was naked and gagged. Ignacio Lohori the mob boss that wanted to marry me but I refused so he tracked me down every time. He pulled out his knife and waved it in front of my face"Thinking about reconsidering, now that you have incentive? Hmmmm..." I shook my head no and he took his knife and pressed it into my shoulder blade fairly hard and I felt the skin break and moaned in pain and he circled me still pressing the blade into my skin and trailed the knife down to my ankle and said " something to remember me by doll."_

_**End Flashback**_

We put on the suits and went to our room and screamed "The Guardian Demons are back!" the inmates were cheering me on because I was the best, and evilest, inmate in the asylum. I was going to have some fun…

XXXXXXXXX

It has been three months since I was put into this hellhole; I was going to break out today. I had worked on making a bomb and I just had to wait 'till out time then we were able to go outside they would be going in about an hour. Then an hour later I was standing by the barbed wire electrical fence and took the stray power wires and connected them to the fence and set the time for 15 minutes and walked back inside. About 14 minutes later I was kneeling on the ground covering my ears the inmates knew something would happen because I was like this and so came into the same position. A few seconds later we all heard a loud explosion. We ran outside and left the asylum. Soon I found my sister and we ran for about an hour. We soon found The Joker's hideout and walked in and plopped down on the couch tiredly and sighed. He then walked in and realized we were there in which he started to beam happily. He pounced on my sisters and screeched in a girly voice "You're back!" I pouted and said "Oh yes I'm alright over here in my lonesome, I'll just go up to my room and relieve you of me. Hey where's your gun? I'm going to die now" He looked over at me and said "No I lurve you and the gun is in my back pocket, so you'd have to touch my ass, Dollface" as a smirk spread across his scarred face. I smirked beneath my long black hair and suddenly pulled him into a kiss and grabbed his ass and in the process got the gun. I broke the kiss, wiped my mouth and got up and showed the gun while walking out I heard him mumble to my sister "Got to give her credit for that one and got to keep her from killing herself or someone else" BANG "Well either her or one of the idiots in her way are dead" He walked in to see me using my guilty pleasure, I had heated up a knife and was making swirl patterns on my unscarred appendages he saw me doing this and asked me if I trusted him. I nodded and he set me on my stomach and with the knife carved into my leg 'JOKER' I sighed in boredom it didn't hurt anymore, no, I couldn't feel pain anymore since the scars must've messed up my nerves and made it so I couldn't feel he turned me over and said "I like your scars wanna know how I got mine?" I replied back slowly as to not anger him "I already know _Jack_ I was there I was the one you saw outside your bedroom window" his face formed a snarl and he angrily ground out "My name is _not _Jack its JOKER!" he spat out his real name and glared at me. Suddenly he whipped out his knife and said to my rigid form with his knife against the edges of my lips "Why. So. Serious?" And suddenly I had blood running down my neck from my new smile. He saw that I was not in pain and as he got angrier, he pressed his knife against my abdomen and pressed into me and carved tendrils from my swirl patterns, and if you would have walked then you would not have seen me or Joker but a growing pool of blood around us. Suddenly I wrenched the knife out of his grasp and carved on my arms my own swirls so deep that blood poured out in rivers and when suddenly I felt myself losing conscious I pressed the bloody knife to my throat and waited to see if he cared for me and when I had lost hope I pulled the knife to the side and was about to tear my neck open when he said " Stop" I hadn't stopped so he whispered to me " Chaos stop I can't lose you, your sister can't lose you we both need you. But for different reasons" I had stopped and allowed him to ease the knife out of my death grip As I fell into blissful darkness I felt myself being lifted from the bloody floor, my last thought was 'stupid bipolar clown'

As I woke up, I felt a warm body against mine, I slowly opened my eyes and saw my sister laying peacefully next to me I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands, and suddenly my memories came rushing back to me, I turned around and shook my sister and told her "She's coming back to play" as I said this I was slowly changing to my alternate personality, in this form we had equal control and a different appearance, my hair was turning shades of purple my face was getting more pale and my lips turned a deep grape purple and my eyes were turning dark green and suddenly my sister was like me Libya Was a mixing of shades of red after we changed we looked at each other and screamed " JOKER!" he sauntered into the room took a look at us and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and while we were bowing I said "I'm Chaos" Libya bowed and said "I'm Flame" he giggled maniacally for a moment and the stopped and wondered out loud "Could either of you beat me? Individually?" we nodded smugly and his scarred face morphed to show the maximum amount of eagerness. 'Well lets get this on bitch!' I thought with Chaos.

* * *

A/N: Review and you get a kiss from The Joker

Joker: NOOOO!

Me:but seriously review please

Joker: *giggle* Why so serious?

Me: EEP *runs away*


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannotclaim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registrationthen have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus yourincome from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Y. R. Night

Castiel's Gurl

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
